


It Calls To Me...

by PurpleStarsGoFar



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arson, Arsonist Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Bad is Sapnaps Dad, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Childhood Memories, Demons, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fire, Gen, Hearing Voices, Implied Murder, Lava - Freeform, Memories, Minecraft, Oneshot, Past, Sapnap Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Hears Fire, Sapnap Hears The Nether, Sapnap is Connected to Fire, The Nether (Minecraft), Video Game Mechanics, dadboyhalo, no beta we die like men, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleStarsGoFar/pseuds/PurpleStarsGoFar
Summary: Sapnap has always been connected to fire, even when he was younger. Bad is a wonderful father, yes, and he loves his life here, truly, he does!But he has to go home, doesn't he?---This is literally just a messy oneshot and I'm too lazy to edit or check for typos or anything so yeah. Who knows I might rewrite it one day for fun and make it better.
Series: Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164782
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	It Calls To Me...

Sapnap smiled as he stared at the small fire he and his father had made together. His dad didn't allow him to do too much of the work, trying to avoid the possibility of his son endangering himself at such a young age.

But that didn't stop Sapnap from wanting to touch the fire against all better judgment, infact he heard the fire. He heard so many words that he didn't even understand yet! But he did hear one thing loud and clear.

'Fuel...'

That was the first time he can remember flames speaking to him, when he was young and curious. After that he saw the fire as a living creature, deserving of love, and respect. He found himself itching for each next visit. Hurting for any fire he saw being put out.

One night during one of their 'Friday Fires', he decided to tell his dad about it, wondering if it was normal.

"Dad?"

Bad looked down to the young boy, seeing wide eyes looking up to him intently. He always smiled when Sapnap looked at him like that. Most children were afraid of him simply due to appearance, and Bad didn't blame them, it is best that most stay away from demons for their own safety.

"Yes?"

"Dad... can you hear the fire?" Sapnap asked.

Bad's heard sunk at the boy's words, but he dare not speak of it. Sapnap is young, he doesn't deserve that stress.

"No," Bad made his tone extra curious, "do you?"

"Yes!" Sapnap frowned in confusion, "I wonder why it doesn't speak to you?"

He looked to the embers and furrowed his brow. Did the fire not like his dad? Why not? Bad was a lovely father! He took Sapnap in when nobody else did!

"What does it say to you?"

"It asks me for help!" Sapnap turned back to bad and smiled, "I like to help!"

"I know, Sap."

"And it tells me that it has a plan! It wants me to help in its plan!" Sapnap giggled happily into his hoodie's oversized sleeves.

"What... what is the plan?..."

"Fire. The plan is fire!" Sapnap's happy expression fell, turning into a blank stare, "Fire. Everywhere. I am not where I'm supposed to be, I have a home."

He has a home, and even he doesn't know where that is. Sometimes he thinks he sees it in his dreams, a land of fire and lava. Creatures of heat running around and welcoming him back.

Their words are not english, but he understands them. The flying ones of fire give him special gloves, ones that allow him to touch the lava like a regular body of water.

The ones that jump and the ones that walk give him shoes to walk on the lava and jump extra high, they teach him how to jump and walk like them. Being extra cautious so that he doesn't accidentally hurt himself.

The skeletons give him a sword, he can tell that it isn't made of the strongest material, but he appreciates the gift. They spar with him, and he wins every time!

Every mob speaks to him kindly, and refer to him almost like a relative.

"When will you visit us again?"

"You've grown so much!"

"There's our little dork!"

"Wanna play with us?!"

But he always wakes up. Don't get him wrong, he loves Bad, but the connection isn't there.

The fire speaks to him even when it isn't near, these days. The childish wonder is gone. He loves the fire still, but sometimes its overpowering. Sometimes it seems like nothing else understands.

He watches wasted heat everyday. People using warmth and fire for their own selfish needs and not considering its feelings.

And he's shown people their mistakes multiple times, he's shown them fire, vengeance, and destruction. He's burned their houses to nothing and watched.

He's always praised after. The fire is always so proud of his violence, and how is he supposed to refuse when the fire calls him it's vessel? He has no right to disagree. Even if it hurts him to follow its will, he will do it.

He will do anything to get back home.

Or thats what he thought, for such a very, very long time.

"You ready, Sapnap?"

He's betrayed them. All of them. But they gave him this title and this power. They can't do shit about it now. If they try he'll kill them.

"Yeah."

The Nether portal was lit.

He may be going home. But nobody said you had to like your family.

Nobody said you had to do anything, Sapnap. But you thought they did with their implied words and you beat yourself up because of them.

If forced to you'll fight fire with fire and you'll win. Their worst mistake was raising you with their tactics and then suggesting violence as a solution to problems. Because you know what? They're fucking right.

It calls to you, welcoming you back with an undertone of sarcasm.

"Welcome home, you selfish Ember, you, did you have fun with your new friends?~"


End file.
